ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania 4
Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning is an upcoming American direct-to-video computer-animated fantasy comedy film. It is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and written by Kevin James and Adam Sandler It is a prequel/spin-off to the ''Hotel Transylvania ''franchise. Produced by Sony Pictures Animation and animated by Rhythm and Hues Studios. Featuring the roles of Selena Gomez and Adam Sandler with new stars Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Adam DeVine, Kevin Hart, and Johnny Depp, it will be premiered theatrically in Turkey on October 31, 2019 and will be released as a direct-to-video in United States early on March 23, 2019, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, also it will come with a new Sony Pictures Animation short called A New Girl in Town. Featuring original music by Oh, Hush! feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox. Storyline This will be the story about Mavis (Selena Gomez) ''still ''in her teenage years who misses her mother sense she was killed from angry mob, also, the Drac Pack is throwing a surprise birthday party for Mavis 'cause she's about to turn 115 this year. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis, Dracula's 115 year-old daughter and Lydia's niece. ** Sunny Sandler as Baby Mavis * Adam Sandler as Dracula, Mavis's dad. ** Sandler also voices Lydia, Mavis aunt who came back to visit. * Josh Peck as Batty the Bat, a clumsy bat who's quickly befriends Mavis. * Phyllis Smith as Wendy Blob, Mavis friend and Blobby's daughter. * Adam DeVine as Hank 'N' Stein, Mavis's friend and Frank's son. * Kevin Hart as Pedro, Mavis's friend and Murray's son. * Kevin James as Frank, Mavis's uncle, Hank's dad and Dracula's friend. * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Mavis's aunt and Hank's mom. * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, Wanda's husband, Dracula's friend and Mavis's uncle. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's wife and Mavis's aunt. * David Spade as Griffin, Dracula's friend. * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, Mavis's uncle, Pedro's dad, Dracula's friend. * Johnny Depp as Boogeyman, the evil boogeyman who has dark magic and an army of evil trees. * Jackie Sandler as Martha, Mavis's mom. (''beginning of the film and flashbacks only) * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, Wayne and Wanda's baby daughter. * Jonny Solomon as Blobby, Wendy's dad. * Jon Lovitz Quasimodo * Luenell as Mavis's shrunken head * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Dee Bradley Baker as Diane the Chicken, Lydia's pet chicken * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Rose Abdoo as a Witch * Rob Schneider as Headless Coachman * Robert Smigel as Marty * Brian McCann as a Hairy Monster ** Brian McCann also voices one of the Hydra heads. * Dawn French as Bessie the Lake Monster * Paul Brittain as Zombie Plumber * Craig Kellman as one of the Hydra heads Monster Cameo * Calaca Mariachi Band * Gargoyles * Hotel Transylvania staff * Werewolf pups * Esmeralda, Quasimodo's pet rat. * Uncle Gene, Mavis's uncle. * Sentient Tables * Suit of Armors * Shrunken Heads * House Keeper Witches * Zombies * Dragons * Gillmen * Giant Octopus * Ghosts * Yeti * Elderly Germlin * Mutant Mosquitos * Old Germlin Soundtrack # Moonlight (feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox) - Oh, Hush!, written by Nikki Leonti, Henry Walter and Max Martin # 3 - Britney Spears # Domino - Jessie J # Whistle (While You Work It) - Katy Tiz # To the Sky (feat. CL) - Afrojack, written by CL, Afrojack, Flo Rida and Becky G # My Little Mavis (a Lullaby song) - Jackie Sandler, written by Adam Sandler and Robert Smigel # Night of my Life - Group 1 Crew Music & Lyric Video * Moonlight (feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox) - Oh, Hush! (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning) Music Video in Lyrics * To the Sky (feat. CL) - Afrojack (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning) Lyric Video * Party Like A Monster (feat. Blaze n Vill & Krewella) - Static Revenger, written by Static Revenger, Dennis White and Lukasz Gottwald Sneak Peek * Mavis Flying Time, in a song of "To the Sky" Trailer Song Trailer Song 1 * "Helpless" by Peter Charles Trailer Song 2 * "Feel It" by TobyMac ft. Mr. Talkbox Movie Clips * Meet Mavis's friends * Basketball * Alone time Execusive Clips * Baby Mavis * Surprise! (Ending Scene) * I miss my mom * Meet the Boogeyman A Sony Pictures Animation Short * A New Girl in Town Written and Directed by Lauren Faust Co-Directed by Craig McCracken Soundtrack * "California Gurls" by Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dogg Trivia * Three movie actors will be the voices of the main characters. * This film will be premiered theatrically in Turkey on October 31, 2019 and be released as a direct-to-film in United States early on March 23, 2019. * The direct-to-video film will be animated by Rhythm and Hues Studios. Trivia * This movie will show the beginning when Mavis was born. * The direct-to-film will be a prequel and a spin-off. * This direct-to-film will be featured the new songs Oh, Hush! feat. A$AP Ferg and Mr. TalkBox, CL and more. * This prequel movie will be an upcoming computer-animated fantasy comedy film. Presenters * Director: '''Genndy Tartakovsky * Production Designer: Scott Wills * Character Designer: Craig Kellman * Art Directors: Dan Krall, Rob Renzetti * Art Director: Andre Medina * Head of Story: David Wachtenheim * Animation and Visual Effects: Rhythm and Hues Studios Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning * Directed by: Genndy Tartakovsky * Produced by: Kirk Bodyfelt: Todd Garner (Co-Producer) * Written by: Kevin James, Adam Sandler * Based on Characters created by : Todd Durham * Starring: Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Adam DeVine, Kevin Hart, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key, Johnny Depp, Jackie Sandler * Music by: Michael Darren, John Powell * Edited by: Joyce Arrastia, ace * Production company: Sony Pictures Animation, Rhythm and Hues Studios * Distributed by: Sony Pictures Entertainment * Released date: '''October 31, 2019 (Turkey), March 23, 2019 (United States) ''(Early) * Running time: 97 minutes * Country: United States * Language: English Credit Songs Song 1 * Moonlight: by Oh, Hush! feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox Song 2 * To the Sky: By CL Credits Opening * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment '''Presents * In Association with '''LStar Capital * A ' Sony Pictures Animation '''Film * '''Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning' Closing Credits * The End * Directed by: Genndy Tartakovsky * Produced by: Kirk Bodyfelt, p.g.a * Written by: Kevin James and Adam Sandler * Based on Characters by: Todd Durham * Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Adam DeVine, Kevin Hart, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key, '''Special Appearance by Johnny Depp as Boogeyman, and '''Jackie Sandler * Executive Producers: Ben Waisbren, Adam Sandler, Michelle Murdocca, Robert Smigel * Co-Producer: Todd Garner * Music by: Michael Darren and John Powell * Edited by: Joyce Arrastia, ace * Production Designer: Scott Wills * Visual Effects Supervisor: Karl Edward Herbst * Art Directors: Dan Krall, Rob Renzetti * Art Director: Andre Medina * Character Designer: Craig Kellman * Head of Story: David Wachtenheim * Music Supervisor: John Houlihan * Head of Layout: James Williams * CG Supervisors: Daniel Wexler, Michael Ford, Matt Hausman * Animation Supervisors: Eric Cheung, Joshua Beveridge, Mathew Cowie, Kevin Jackson * Line Producers: Kevin Webb, Barbara Zelinski Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:Vampires Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:2019 Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Pictures Category:Prequel films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Children's films Category:Selena Gomez Category:2019 Category:Family Category:Children Category:Spin-off Category:Sony Category:Rhythm and Hues Studios